moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Spawn
| directed by = Kenneth J. Hall; Ted Newsom | written by = Kenneth J. Hall; Ted Newsom | produced by = Anthony Brewster; Frank Bresee; Fred Olen Ray; Christopher Condon | music by = Paul Natzke | cinematography = Christopher Condon | edited by = William Shaffer | distributed by = American Independent Productions | release date(s) = September, 1987 | mpaa rating = | running time = 70 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Evil Spawn is an independent American "creature feature" of the science fiction and horror genres. It was written and directed by Kenneth J. Hall and Ted Newsom. It was produced by American Independent Productions and was released direct-to-video in the United States in September, 1987. The film stars Bobbie Bresee as aging Hollywood actress Lynn Roman, with Drew Godderis as Ross Anderson, Donna Shock as Evelyn Avery, Fox Harris as Harry, and Melissa Moore as Monica Roarke. Cast Notes * Evil Spawn (1987) redirects to this page. * There is an alternate version of this film, released under the title Alien Within, which features actor Richard Harrison. Harrison does not appear in the standard version. * Other alternative titles for this film is Alive by Night and Deadly Sting. In Spain, the film was released under the title Satanic Spawn. In Australia, it was released under the title Metamorphosis. * This movie was first released on DVD by Retromedia Entertainment in 2002. It was also distributed through Ventura Distribution. * A trailer for Evil Spawn was presented at the beginning of the VHS version of Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers. * Producer Fred Olen Ray had a hand in the directing aspects of this film, but is uncredited in the movie in this capacity. * Actress Dawn Wildsmith is credited as Donna Shock in this film. * Actor Fox Harris is credited as Jerry Fox in this film. * Actress Crystal Shaw Martell is credited as Crystal Shaw in this film. * Actor John Henry Richardson is credited as Jay Richardson in this film. * Footage of John Carradine is actually stock footage that Fred Olen Ray had filmed. It was his intent to use it in future projects, similar to Carradine's appearance in the 1995 film Jack-O, which was released seven years after Carradine had passed away. Fun Facts * The tagline for this movie is "Tonight... she will love again - and kill again". * Actress Dawn Wildsmith was the wife of producer Fred Olen Ray at the time this film was shot. * Lynn Roman's house in this movie is actually the home of actress Bobbie Bresee. * Another movie that deals with the subject of reversed aging is the 1992 comedy Death Becomes Her, directed by Robert Zemeckis. The film stars Bruce Willis, Meryl Streep, Goldie Hawn, and Isabella Rossellini. * Another movie that deals with the subject of a woman transforming into a bug monster is the 1959 film The Wasp Woman by Roger Corman. The film was remade as a television movie in 1995 by Jim Wynorski. * A poster for The Tomb is shown in Harry's office. The Tomb was directed by Fred Olen Ray and written by Kenneth J. Hall, and also features an appearance by John Carradine. * This is Kenneth J. Hall's first film work as a director. * This is Bobbie Bresee's sixth film role as an actress. It is her fourth film in the horror genre. * Fred Olen Ray was a contributing director to this film, though he is uncredited. This marks his tenth film as a director. Recommendations * B.O.R.N. * Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers * Nightmare Sisters * Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-O-Rama * Tomb, The * Wasp Woman, The External Links * * * * * References Alien life forms | California | Heart ripped out | Hollywood | Impalement | Los Angeles | Los Angeles County | Los Angeles Police Department | Mad scientist | Transformation | Scientific experimentation | Severed limb | Venus